Des mains qui s'étreignent
by So-chan07
Summary: 1984, Verdun. Pour chacune des nations, il est difficile de revenir dans cette ville.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété d'Himrauya. Quant aux évènements, ils font parti de l'Histoire.  
**Notes :** Cette fic se base sur la commémoration à Verdun, en 1984.

* * *

Jamais il n'aurait cru retourner dans cette ville. Verdun. Le nom même l'avait immobilisé, alors que son dirigeant lui expliquait ce qu'ils allaient accomplir là-bas. Francis avait baissé les yeux sur ses chaussures, s'était même laissé tomber sur la chaise la plus proche – sans s'en rendre compte, tout entier plongé dans ses pensées. Verdun. Un des plus singuliers exemples des désastres de la guerre. Francis se souvenait des corps qu'on cherchait vainement à enterrer, et qui se rappelaient aux bons souvenirs des vivants au moindre glissement de terrain. Les soldats avaient fini par ne plus marcher dans la boue mais sur des cadavres, et chaque pas brisait un os ou un crâne.

Verdun. En apercevant le nom à travers la vitre de la voiture présidentielle, Francis s'était raidi. Au-dehors c'était une ville qui avait pansé ses blessures, qui les cachait sous de beaux atours qui se présentait à lui. Toutefois, jamais il n'oublierait l'ossuaire qu'avait été la ville en cette année 1916. Plus que cela, c'était devenu un trou menant aux Enfers terrestres. Il avait été présent parmi les soldats, partageant avec eux la peur du lendemain. Se déchirant de ne pas pouvoir faire comme certains hommes : se donner dignement la mort plutôt que de souffrir un long calvaire. Chaque mort l'avait ébranlé. Quand il avait croisé Ludwig au détour d'une colline d'ossements et de terre, Francis avait ri. Un rire sec et glacé. Le rire de la victime satisfaite que son bourreau subisse les mêmes tourments que lui.

L'arrêt de la voiture le ramena au présent, à des années de la guerre. Sans un regard pour son dirigeant, Francis descendit de son côté. Parmi les nombreuses personnes venus assister à l'évènement, il aperçu une silhouette dont la carrure lui donnait des allures de pilier solide. Apparence bien trompeuse, et la France en savait quelque chose. Il pourrait aller au-devant de l'autre nation, le saluer d'une poignée de main. Au lieu de cela, son regard erra autour de lui.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que les fleurs puissent pousser dans une terre emplie de sang.

Ludwig s'éloigna quand Kohl s'avança pour saluer le dirigeant français. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui aujourd'hui, pas besoin d'être accompagné de la figure de triste sire qu'arborait l'Allemagne. Mais Ludwig ne pouvait pas sourire, pas ici. Lui aussi les voyait encore ces soldats qui ressemblaient à des morts sortis de leurs tombes, aux regards rendus fous, aux gestes de bêtes traquées. Leurs ombres ternissaient encore les lieux et la mémoire des hommes. C'était pour eux qu'ils se réunissaient aujourd'hui.

Le noir seul habillait l'Allemagne, comme c'était le cas du chancelier et du président français. Couleur de deuil et de respect pour ceux qui étaient morts ici pour la patrie. Morts pour rien surtout, se rappela Ludwig, ne formulant pas cette pensée à voix haute car cela aurait été de l'irrespect pur. N'était-ce pas pourtant la vérité ? De chaque côté du front, ils s'étaient saignés jusqu'à perdre toute couleur, toute vie dans leur chair. Pour quel résultat ? Pas une seule avancée, juste un campement de positions et des morts par milliers. Des morts que rien ne remplacerait. Des morts que Ludwig n'avait pas su pleurer ce jour-là, ne voyant que la défaite face à l'ennemi. Il n'avait pas eu une pensée pour ces hommes qui s'étaient donnés à lui, de ces veuves qui l'avaient foudroyé du regard derrière la crêpe noire. Ce n'étaient que des soldats à ses yeux que d'autres remplaceraient aisément.

Francis avait-il su pleurer ces morts cette année-là ? Possible. Ludwig le vit cet ancien ennemi demeurer à l'écart tout comme lui, perdant son regard là où il ne verrait rien qui pourrait lui bouleverser le coeur. L'Allemand aurait pu demeurer là, attendre la suite des événements et en être qu'un spectateur. Mais il choisit de prendre les devants, d'avancer vers cette nation qu'il avait tant brisé ici-même, à Verdun.

- Franz.

Francis eut un soubresaut, levant sur sur Ludwig le regard d'un somnambule qu'on vient d'arracher brusquement à son sommeil. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage français, un sourire tendu, hésitant comme lors du traité de l'Elysée. Traité qui n'avait pas permis une grande avancée dans les relations franco-allemandes : les deux nations se contentaient de marcher côte à côte, laissant la méfiance entre eux.

- Heureux de te voir Louis. (L'Allemand ne perçut aucune hypocrisie polie dans cette phrase, juste une profonde sincérité). Je sais combien ça doit être dur pour toi de venir ici, vraiment, je te remercie.  
Ludwig serra la main tendue. Salutation formelle mais c'était bien là la preuve que le temps n'était plus où les deux nations ne savaient que se haïr.  
- Toi aussi Franz, ça ne doit pas être facile de revenir. Revoir une blessure que je t'ai infligé...

Il dut se mordre la lèvre, ne pouvant pas parler davantage. Aborder le sujet était encore trop compliqué pour lui. Parce que derrière Verdun, il y avait tous les autres conflits les ayant opposé. Toutes les autres plaies qu'avaient infligées l'Allemagne à son voisin. Et la honte qui s'y collait, la difficulté de demander le pardon et de l'accepter.

Il y eut une pression plus ferme sur sa main. Il croisa le regard compatissant du Français. Aucune pitié dans ses yeux clairs, juste une compréhension née d'un lent rapprochement.

- Je sais, Louis, je sais. (Et la main continuait à serrer la sienne, en une étreinte amicale) C'est difficile pour chacun de nous.

Le sourire et le regard qui accompagnaient cette simple étreinte touchèrent l'Allemagne. Les temps avaient changé, et ce qui s'accomplissait aujourd'hui marquait une étape dans leur relation. Sans un mot, l'étreinte fut brisée et les nations suivirent leurs dirigeants. Côte à côté, les mains se frôlant à chaque pas.

Francis en avait connu des moments solennels, mais celui-ci était bien particulier, de ceux qui jamais ne se reproduiront. Il avait senti Ludwig se raidir à ses côtés, se forçant à ne pas montrer son émotion en entendant l'hymne allemand résonner autour d'eux. L'hymne allemand joué à Verdun. Le symbole était fort, et même Francis en était bouleversé. Auparavant ce chant était celui de l'ennemi. Dorénavant il était celui de l'allié, de l'ami. Par pudeur la France continua de regarder devant lui pour ne pas apercevoir les larmes allemandes. Même s'il les devinait que trop bien. Tout comme il devinait les siennes qui se bousculaient sous ses paupières, qu'il retenait difficilement.

Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter un instant à la vue de l'improbable. A ce quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu dans la cérémonie, qui venait de naitre spontanément, sans calcul, venant droit du coeur. Devant lui, devant des centaines de personnes, le chancelier et le président se serraient la main. Improbable. Incroyable. Et la Marseillaise fut jouée, donnant toute sa force à la scène.  
Francis voulut parler, montrer discrètement à Ludwig ce qui se passait. Il se rendit alors compte que sa main n'était plus libre. Il eut un regard pour cette main tenant la main allemande, ou était-ce cette dernière qui l'avait emprisonné quand il avait eu l'attention détournée ? Peu importait. Tacitement, ils avaient fait le même geste que leurs dirigeants. Francis écartait pour aujourd'hui la possibilité qu'ils avaient été influencés, qu'ils n'avaient fait que copier. Le geste était là. Un geste d'alliance.

Le Français sentit les larmes couler et ne chercha plus à les arrêter quand Ludwig se tourna vers lui, essayant de sourire malgré ses yeux embués. Il existait des moments dans l'Histoire où les nations lavaient le droit de laisser parler leurs émotions, leur part humaine.

Quand le président et le chancelier tournèrent le dos au monument qu'ils venaient d'honorer, leurs mains ne se tenaient plus. A l'inverse de la France et de l'Allemagne qui s'étaient à nouveau écartés de la foule, mais n'avaient nullement remarqué ce détail, tout entiers encore plongés dans l'émotion du moment. Ce fut Ludwig qui le remarque le premier. Il y eut de la gêne sur son visage, et dans sa voix quand il osa parler à son homologue.

- Franz, je crois que...

La fin de la phrase s'éteignit dans sa gorge à la vue de Francis le regardant, avec un sourire encore empreint des larmes versées tout à l'heure. Un sourire chaleureux, ouvert, confiant. Ludwig se tut, se ravisa de jeter un regard sur leurs mains unies. Il eut un sourire maladroit, lui qui ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments.

- Rien. Enfin, si. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu.

Francis laissa un bref silence s'installer. Non il ne dirait rien lui aussi sur ces mains liées l'une à l'autre, mieux que ne l'auraient fait deux mariés. Ce serait un de ces secrets qui font tout le charme d'une relation.

- Tu sais maintenant que ton peuple et toi serez toujours les bienvenus en France. Nous vous ouvrons grand les bras.

Un silence encore. Un sourire.

- Mon ami.


End file.
